1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label sticking device and a label sticking method, and in particular, to a label sticking device and a label sticking method, in which, after labels are peeled off from a release liner one by one, printing is performed on a surface of an adhesive layer of the label, and the label with the printing can be stuck on an object to be stuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a device in which, in the process of paying out a raw sheet where labels are temporarily stuck on one side of a strip-shaped release liner, the labels are peeled off and printing is performed on the surface of an adhesive layer thereof, and then, the labels are stuck on the object (refer to Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-63100). This type of device has an advantage that the printed surface is interposed between the label and the object, which can prevent the printed surface from disappearing or fading due to rubbing, and thereby clearness of printed contents can be continuously secured.
In the label sticking device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, however, an accurate position of the label to be held is not considered well on the occasion of holding the label peeled from the release liner. For this reason, this type of device has such a disadvantage that, when a sticking position of the label to the object is required to be accurate, the device can not meet the requirement, thus the label is stuck at a position deviated from a required label sticking position.
In more detail, for example, in case of sticking a label on a plate forming a display face of a cell phone, one plate member bigger than a flat face of one label is used as the object, and the labels are sequentially stuck on the plate member in a manner of line arrangement, and thereafter, the labels are cut out in a size corresponding to the display face. In this case, since the label has to be stuck to the plate member at an appropriate position, it is required to control accurately the position to hold the label peeled off.
However, there may be a case where the label peeled off from the release liner deviates slightly from an appropriate position, such as a position of too much ahead, too behind or oblique in a plane. Such a deviation remains on the sticking face of the object as it is, consequently, in an embodiment where the labels are stuck on one plate member, the deviation causes a disadvantage that the plate member after being cut out is regarded as a defective piece.